


Winter Wonderland

by GayForWerewolves



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: And when Jack left at the end of the movie it was for like a month. max, College age!Jamie, He never stopped believing and he never will in my headcanon/this universe, Jack and Jamie are in a pre-established relationship in this fic., M/M, and this is pure fluff, oh also art student!Jamie, you can decide when they stopped being friends and started being boyfriends for yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayForWerewolves/pseuds/GayForWerewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I follow imagineyourotp on tumblr and they prompted this: Imagine Person A overhearing Person B singing in the shower and sitting by the door to listen. And I knew it had to be Jack/Jamie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta’d so any and all mistakes are my own.

"Jamie?" Jack called as he crawled through the tiny dorm window into Jamie's single room causing the window jamb to gather a thin layer of ice that melted as soon as Jack let go. "I'm back! Chicago is successfully frozen over!" but when he looked around, Jamie was missing.

"Huh." mused Jack and he shrugged and flopped down on Jamie's unmade bed. The edges of Jamie's blanket gathered frost and Jack picked at it. Jamie was probably out getting food or maybe he was still in class, Jack could go look for him but it would be easier to just wait here. He got up and walked around the six by twelve room. 

Jamie was an art major and the walls were littered with drawings and paintings.The back of Jamie's door, where there wasn't a permanently affixed body length mirror, was covered in the charcoal and pencil sketches of Jack that Jamie was always drawing when they spent time together. One of the pencil sketches Jamie had drawn had been inked was starting to have some color added to it. Jack smiled, it was one of his favorites and he had told Jamie as much. Jack spun around and stopped to look at the large oil painting of Toothiana that hung on Jamie's wall over his cluttered desk. 

It had been for his painting final and he had made top grades on it. When his teacher had asked how he came up with the idea he had just shrugged and said he was friends with the tooth fairy and she had agreed to pose for his initial sketch. That had caused snickers among the class and a strange look from the teacher. Jack had been watching through the big factory style windows (he was supposed to be frosting them up in preparation for the big end of term snow storm he was going to stir up over night) and had winced when Jamie smiled and laughed at himself with all the other students but the smile hadn't reached his eyes. 

Jack had, for years, been telling Jamie to maybe lay off on telling everyone that he still believed in Santa,The Tooth Fairy, yetis, and the Easter Bunny. That it was ok to play along that they didn't exist, that it would be easier for Jamie that way, that Jack and Tooth and Bunny and North would all understand. But Jamie always refused strongly with the argument "But you're all real! I can't just deny what I know and believe to be true!" and an earnest look on his face that hadn't changed since childhood. That would usually cause Jack to smile his lopsided grin and laugh fondly and roll his eyes a little before floating up to kiss Jamie and press their foreheads together. "You wouldn't be you if you did." He would say and then they would run off to go make snow angels or incite a snowball fight among the freshmen wandering around the snowy quad.

Jack was still regarding the picture of Tooth. It really was very good, and Jamie had gone in to painstaking detail, even so far as going to the art store and spending a ridiculous amount of money on paints to get the perfect colors and even some iridescent paints, there were even little flecks of gold leaf here and there. And it wasn't just Tooth's feathers and wings that Jamie had captured so perfectly but her face as well. The expression, a kind and loving, but maybe a tiny bit manic and excited, smile graced her face. Jack could almost picture her coming out of the painting and flitting around him, trying her hardest not to check his teeth in excitement. He smiled, who would have known that Jamie would turn out to be such an amazing artist.

Jack looked at Jamie's clock and groaned. It had only been four minutes. He was already bored. That's when he heard something like music coming from the door that led to Jamie's bathroom that he shared with the dorm next door. Jack floated over and pressed his ear to the door, frost spirals swirling out from where his skin touched the thick wood. The soft humming suddenly turned to loud singing and Jack backed away from the door, now wondering how he hadn't noticed the sound of the shower spray.

"Sleigh Bells ring! Are ya listenin'!?"

Jack snorted as he heard Jamie's voice float out from the bathroom. Jamie wasn't a great singer, he certainly wasn't horrible, but he was no Bing Crosby. But what he lacked in actual singing talent, he made up for in pure enthusiasm and Jack loved listening to Jamie sing.

"In the lane, snow is glistenin'!"

Jack smiled, this was his favorite song.

"A beautiful sight! We're happy tonight! Walkin' in a winter wonderland!"

The next verse was hummed and Jack guessed that Jamie was washing his hair and he sat down by the door to listen, quietly humming along with Jamie's singing.

"-a winter wonderland!" Jamie sung the last words of the second verse.

"In the meadow we can build a snowman!" he sang "And pretend that he's a circus clown!"

Jack chuckled. Jamie often forgot the 'Parson Brown' verse when he was singing to himself and just went straight for circus clown.

"We'll have lots of fun with Mr. Snowman! Until the other kiddies knock him down!" Jamie started humming again and the water shut off. Jack could hear Jamie humming while he toweled off his hair and then his singing got louder as he made his way to the door.

"When it snows, ain't it thrillin'!? Though your nose gets a chillin'! We'll frolick and- Oh!" Jamie opened the door and Jack was there, standing in front of him with his patented mischievous grin on his face.

"Um..." Jamie started and tightened the lightish red (Jack insisted it was pink and Jamie vehemently denied it) towel he had slung around his waist "How long have you been here?"

Jack snorted out a huff of laughter "Long enough to hear you singing in the shower, Pavarotti" he hissed laughter out of his nose as he bit his bottom lip. Jamie flushed pink.

"Hey! I mean I know I'm not a great singer but-"

Jack cut Jamie off with a laugh again as he kicked up a wind and got himself to Jamie's height, about a head and a half above Jack. Jamie shivered, the cold brushing against his bare skin.

"I was teasing, kiddo. I love hearing you sing. It means you're in a good mood." Jack grinned and leaned forward the last few inches to kiss Jamie softly on the lips. He pulled away and Jamie was smiling and he laughed a little.

"Hey! Put on some clothes and lets go make a snow fort and try to convince your friends into an epic snowball battle!" Jack did a flip midair in his excitement, knowing that Jamie actually had some great friends that would drop their other boring activities to have a snowball fight with him in a heartbeat, even if they all thought that Jamie was a little cracked for believing in his "imaginary" boyfriend.

"Ok!" exclaimed Jamie, equally as excited as he started rummaging through his disaster of a closet for a clean pair of jeans and long underwear. Jack had a private smile as he watched Jamie, in his excitement, pull his shirt on backwards. They really were going to frolic and play in a winter wonderland, and if Jack had his way (which he usually did), it was going to be epic.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
